1. Technical Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate generally to packaged integrated circuit (IC) devices and more particularly, but not exclusively, to structures for positioning components of a packaged IC device.
2. Background Art
Mobile, tablet, and ultrabook technologies require semiconductor device packages with increasingly reduced dimensions, also known as a small form factor. Package technologies have been developed to incorporate multiple components into a single package to reduce the system board space (x-y dimension) and board mounted height (“z-height”). Packages may include a package substrate, one or more integrated circuit (IC) dies, various other active and/or passive components, and package material (also known as “encapsulation”) that may all contribute to the package x-y dimensions and z-height and limit the degree to which the package form factor can be reduced.
As various packaging technologies approach the lower limits of their respective form factors, there is an increasing demand for solutions that provide for incremental improvements in the efficiency of space utilization by packaged IC devices.